


Cookie Decorations

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dad Spy, Fluff, Gen, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Scout pouted, crossing his arms across his chest "I'm not that bad a cook"Engineer snorted "Boy, you could burn water if you tried" he paused in thought before speaking"But if you really wanted to help, you could always decorate those other cookies back there "





	Cookie Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, my first Tf2 fic. This might turn out to be a series of just fluffy bonding between the team. So some things to say is this is based loosely off of the comics like Spy is Scouts dad and stuff and every knows (Also I decided to make scout just 19 in all my stories so just a heads up idk)   
> Their aren't any ships n this fic sorry!   
> (Also Medic as team Mom everybody)

Engineer hummed quietly to himself as he carefully cut out the small men shaped cookies from the dough he had just rolled out. It was quickly nearing Holdiay time in the base, and while the Mercs weren't exactly the most...merriest of people. They still found time during this time of year to be a bit more cheerful.

Speaking of cheerful, Engineer watched as their more bubbly member of the team entered the room practically bouncing on his feet. 

The boy had been even more hyperactive lately and it was endearing....to a point, the others just hoped he called down once the festive times where over.

"Hiya Engie! What's up?"

Engineer chuckled softly as he began to transfer his cut out gingerbread man to their tray "I'm just finishin there here cookies, I found an old recipe of mine and thought I'd give it a bake"

The youngers eyes lit up at the prospect of cookies (and Engineers cookin) and he eagerly bounced his way over. 

"Ooh man! I love Gingerbread cookies! Can I help?"

Engineer chuckled, patting the younger man on the head "Sorry Son, but I'm just about done with these. Plus we all know what happens when you try'n cook"

Scout pouted and crossed his arms "As come on Engie! I'm an okay cook!"

Engineer snorted shaking his head "Boy you could burn water if you tried.." He paused before speaking " Buuuut if you really wanted to help, you could always decorate those cookies over there while I finished these "

Scout lit up instantly grinning widely "Really? Aw heck yeah! Decorating em is the best part!"

He bounced over to the cookies already cooled and ready for icing, grabbing the materials he grinned widely at the idea that had formed in his mind.

Engineer smiled fondly before shaking the spoon he was holding at him playfully "Now Dont you go and draw nothin inappropriate on them okay?"

Scout rolled his eyes "I ain't, I ain't! Trust me Engie! Your gonna Lov em!"

************************************************************  
Engineer sighed as he finally put the final.batch of cookies in the oven to bake, wiping his hands on his apron he turned to attention to Scout who was being quiet. Which for Scout, was considered quite the oddity.

The runner was bent over the cookies, brow furrowed and tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Icing stained his hands and bandages and he had somehow managed to get it on his cheek and nose.

Engineer called out to him "You doin alright over there son, your bein awful quiet."

Scout passed in his decorating to flash Engineer a bright smile "Yep! I'm doin great! And I'm just about done with these cookies too!"

Curious Engineer walked over and peered over the boys shoulder to see how he had decorated the cookies so far,.his eyes widened slightly behind his goggles.

"Well I'll be darned"

Scout grinned at him " You like em? "

Engineer laughed "Their adorable! You really got a knack for this kinda thing don'ja son?"

Scout face flushed slightly as he grinned sheepishly "Heh, thanks Engie...Hey, you think the others will like em?"

The Texan placed an arm around the youngers shoulder.

"Their gonna love em."  
********************  
Sniper sat on a lonely feats, back resting on the wall as he carefully cleaned his guns. 

Normally be would be doing this in his own camper but due to the cold and snow Medic had forced.him inside.

"It iz too cold to be sleeping in a Camper Mein friend!"

Not wanting to argue knowing he would loose, Sniper had reluctantly moved into the base and he admits.that is was more pleasant and warmer then in his camper. Though he would have to get used to all the noise.

"Oi! Oi snipes!"

Speak of the devil.

Sniper sighed as he placed his gun down turning to see both Scout and Engineer making his way towards him though Engineer was being much more carefully as he appeared to be carrying a covered plate.

Scout skidded to a stop in front of him "Hey Snipes! Wanna cookie?!"

Sniper blinked in surprise "Uh, Yeah sure mate I guess"

Scout grinned he reached over at the plate reaching under it and searching for the correct cookie.

"These are special cookies! And Engie made em so you'll know they'll be good!"

While Engineer flushed slightly at the compliment, Sniper raised a brow "Special?"

Scout nodded his head rapidly "Yep special, hold on...here!"

He carefully grabbed the cell is and placed it in Snipers hand "Boom! Special cookie!"

Still confused, Sniper glanced down at the cookie and his eyes widened slightly. The cookie while in the shape of a gingerbread man had been decorated to look like him, the detail on it was surprising the little cookie even containing some frosted stubble.

He glanced up at the bouncing scout in surprise "Oh wow, you decorated these?"

Scout nodded eagerly "Yep! You like it?"

Sniper felt himself smile "Yeah, it's real nice, thanks mates."

Engineer tipped his hat while Scout beamed, tugging at Engineers arm to get him moving eager to give the rest of the treats with his team.

Sniper watched them to with a smile as he glanced back at the cookie, he almost hated to destroy the artwork but...

He took a bite.....Scout was right, whatever Engineer makes is good..  
*********************

The others had all enjoyed their own respective cookie minis.

Heavy had thought they were adorable and delicious, Medic had loved the attention to detail ( "Ze Blood splatters look incredible" ) Soldier had declared them to be very American, Demo had pretend to cheer bottles with his cookie who had a Mini bottle of his own,Pyro had nearly crushed them both in a big hug and Spy had pretend not to care to much but Engineer could see the how proud he was of Scouts artistic skills and thanked them respectively. Though Engineer got quite a laugh out of it when Spy nearly dropped his own cookie when Scout had replied with a cheery.

"Thanks pa!"

Now that they had delivered the goodies to each respective Merc, Engineer prepared himself to go back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the cookies when Scout approached him.

"Wait a sec Engie! You forgot yours!"

Turning to the Scout, the boy held out his own respective Cookie mini. Engineer beamed and carefully he took the cookie from the younger with a chuckle he carefully broke it in half offering a half to scout. 

"Happy holidays son."

Scout looked surprised but beamed at the gesture, he smiled and took the half from him.

"Thanks Engie! Hey! We should make cookies more often!"

Engineer chuckled "I agree, as long as I do the cookin and you do the decoratin "

Scout smiled "Sounds good to me!"


End file.
